OC Characters
by Ja'el Nosharik
Summary: A compilation of Olympian records in regards to Venem and the like.


July 14, 2003, Olympian Database

VENEM

Name: Samuel Alkator

Age: Unknown

Height: Six feet, four inches

Alias(s): Venem, Akelius, Ether, Dakile

Eyes: Blue and Brown

Disorder(s): Heterochromia, Attention Deficit/Hyperactive

Wanted by: The Titan council, Gaea

Wanted for: Resistance, defiance, destruction of public property

Samuel Alkator, or Venem, as he prefers to be called, is a child of Akhul, the unknown eldest triplet of Artemis and Apollo. He was born at an unknown time, and the child is rumored to be immortal, as he was rather close to Zoë Nightshade before he was captured, comforting her about Heracles. He has shown to be aware of his abilities, and uses them to accomplish many seemingly impossible goals. He seems to be resistant to all forms of torture, as we have tried many kinds but he just sits, or lays, as in the case of the rack, and sings the whole time. He has changed his appearance many times, augmenting his body to a personification of the worst fears of the torturer, and has often turned the tables, and is instead the one torturing. We have also tried mental manipulation, but he has resisted, showing great ability to safeguard his conscience, if he even has one. And while I am referring to him as a he, that is merely because he tends to remain in a male form. He appears to be genderless, as he has changed into a girl on many occasions to reveal the worst fears of the torturer. Further tests must be made, if we are to find out what he is.

Nemesis, signing off.

January 19, 2004, Olympian Database

VENEM

Nemesis has cracked. It appears that the creature was able to make even the goddess of revenge cringe in terror. Dionysus and Apollo are currently working together to heal her mind, but it seems futile. If this continues, we will have no option but to kill the creature and hope that the spell breaks, if we can even kill it. The creature seems to be fully aware of what we are doing, and has even helped us by telling us ticklish spots on it's body. We managed to get it to tell us that it's father was really Akhul, but who that is, we do not know. Artemis seems to know, but she is not telling us. We can only hope that whoever it is, is not having any more children.

I managed to find a way to put it in pain, but it only lasted for a few minutes, before it started humming _Don't Stop Believin'_, and we were confounded yet again. It seems that it can make it's body invulnerable to certain things, and thus we are unable to permanently put it in pain. It also seems to be able to make it's body ethereal, after meeting Ares. We have yet to figure out what type of monster this is, if it is one. It seems to have the brain of a human, but that cannot be possible as there has been no demigod that has this kind of power in history.

Hecate, signing off.

March 14, 2006, Olympian Database

It seems that the victim can leave at any point in time, and is merely biding his time, waiting for something. He escaped earlier this week, by turning his arms to tentacles and slipping them out of the restraints. He merely wanted a glass of water and a snack, before going back over to the table and lying down, even putting his arms back into the restraints! It seems that he enjoys this game that we are playing, and has grown used to chatting with me and the other documenters, telling us about his life pre-capture. We now know that he is indeed a mortal, but has powers unlike anything we have seen. We have given up torturing him, as it is futile and has had no results so far. We have instead begun talking with him, and that has yielded far more information than we could have hoped to get with the torture. I think that it is merely a matter of time before he decides to go and see the outside world, and there will be nothing that we can do to stop it.

April 19, 2006, Olympian Broadcast Records

_Attention, this is Zeus speaking. Evacuate Olympus. I repeat, evacuate Olympus. Subject S.A. has escaped. Evacuate Olympus. Ares has already failed at battle with the Subject. Repeat. Evacuate Olympus. This is not a drill._


End file.
